Aya Orihata
|image1 = AyaOrihata_novel.png|Novel AyaOrihata_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 織機 綺 |kana = おりはた あや |rōmaji = Orihata Aya |epithet = Camille Rikki Tikki Tavi |ability = Rikki Tikki Tavi |species = Synthetic Human |gender = Female |age = 14-15 |status = Alive |hair_color = Reddish Brown Gray (Anime) |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Towa Organization (Formerly) |occupation = Towa Agent (Formerly) Student |relatives = Masaki Taniguchi (Boyfriend) |novel_debut = Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1 |japanese_voice = Kana Ichinose (Boogiepop and Others 2018) |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others Episode 5|english_voice = Jad Saxton }} Aya Orihata (織機 綺, Orihata Aya), real name Camille (カミール, Kamīru) is a reoccuring character in the Boogiepop Series. She is a Synthetic Human and agent of the Towa Organization, under the orders of Spooky E, who was sent to investigate the Pillar of Light left by Echoes. She later became the lover of Masaki Taniguchi. After it was defeated, Aya inherited the abilities of Rikki Tikki Tavi, the creature created from the energy strain left from the Witch War between Walpurgis and Alcestis. Personality Aya appears to be a very quiet and reserved person, who tends to not speak at all unless asked something. Even so, she doesn't seem to posses the feeling of embarrassment, being able to show her bare body to strangers without any care. This is a result of the control of Spooky E and the Towa Organization, who use her as a test for whether or not synthetic humans can mate with normal humans. As a result, for most of her life, she engaged in sexual intercourse with anyone who asked her to, regardless of whether she cared about them or not. The first person Aya truly fell in love with was Masaki Taniguchi, who showed her kindness for the first time, and loved her back. Even so, Aya was forced by her orders to use Masaki, and so she developed a feeling of self-hatred, wanting Masaki to abandon her in order to be safe from the Organization's influence. However, Masaki refused to give up on her, even after finding out that he was used. Because of her terrible upbringing, Aya developed a severe lack of care for her own well-being and happiness, which her relationship with Masaki started to heal. This was best shown by how she started buying more stylish clothing, despite her previous lack of care in fashion, just to impress Masaki on their dates. Appearance AyaOrihata design.png Aya is a young girl with short, straight, reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She is most often seen wearing a red sweater, blue short shorts, black thigh-high stockings and brown boots. In the anime, Aya has even shorter, spikey gray hair, and light brown eyes. Background Aya was a synthetic human created by the Towa Organization, where she began working directly on the orders of Spooky E. As she was unable to use any synthetic human abilities, she was used in an experiment to test whether or not synthetic humans like her could mate with regular humans, and so was sent out to start having sexual intercourse with whoever she could. However, after his encounter and fight with Boogiepop, Spooky E ordered Aya to start looking for the shinigami, so that he could get his revenge. It was later revealed that the Towa Organization had long since abandoned Aya, and that Spooky E was the only one using her. After his death, Aya began living with Masaki and Nagi (though soon afterwards, Masaki moved to the student dormitories) and leading a fairly normal life. After the defeat of the previous holder of the creature Rikki Tikki Tavi, Aya was chosen as its next host, and she began attempting to put an end to the Witch War. Story Boogiepop Phantom Boogiepop Returns VS Imaginator Boogiepop at Dawn Boogiepop Countdown Boogiepop Wicked Boogiepop Bounding Boogiepop Antithese Repent Walpurgis Trivia *Aya's last name, Orihata, means "weaving machine". *Aya's first name means "beautiful". *Aya's synthetic human name is a reference to the musician Prince, who claimed to posses a "good personality" named Camille, featured in the song "Shockadelica" from the album Camille. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Synthetic Humans Category:Towa Organization Category:Shinyo Academy Category:Witch Category:Third Civilization Characters